


Techno and Eret bond (on the down low)

by Nox___theyitpronouns



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eret is a good friend, Gen, It/it’s pronouns, Nonbinary Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Oldest Sibling Technoblade, POG champ if I do say so myself, Techno is emotionally constipated, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, eventually, i hate pronouns but it/it’s and they/them are pretty, projecting onto my comfort streamers here we go again, self discovery, techno rly said repression go brrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox___theyitpronouns/pseuds/Nox___theyitpronouns
Summary: Technoblade hasn’t thought about his gender identity for longer than five minutes at a time because all it knows is repressionEventual it/it’s pronouns for techno because me too dude me too
Relationships: Eret & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), None
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	Techno and Eret bond (on the down low)

In a world where hybrids are treated like shit, and mob hybrids are treated even worse Techno supposed he got off easier than most. 

His dad, Philza, was a human who had a habit of adopting strays off the street. He was greatful for him, he gave him a home and a family. 

So why wasn’t he happy? 

He just felt so wrong . 

Something was wrong and he couldn’t put his finger on it, the constrictions he felt everytime someone referred to him. The unconscious flinch that would shudder through his body everytime he was teased for his long hair and called a girl. The itchy feeling his skin felt everytime Tommy called him big man, it was a endearment so he didn’t know why it bothered him so much. 

He denied being Philzas son, because it genuinely filled him with such a uncomfortable feeling. 

He wondered why being called gender neutral terms sped his heart up just a bit. Why the hurled insults calling him a it didn’t bother him at all but felt  right. 

He must be really fucked up in the head to think that insults felt better than terms of endearments from his own family. 

Sometimes it would get too much, the itching his skin, the fire in his veins, sometimes the wrong was worse. 

He would breakdown into fits sometimes, his fingers rubbing along the gold necklace that hung from his neck. It had been a family gift for him shortly after Tubbo was added. 

His breaths came out shorter than normal, his knees brought up to his chest as he leaned against a tree. It was the middle of the day so he didn’t have to worry about mobs coming out. 

His cloak helped a lot for some reason, he didn’t know why. He liked the way it covered him. He could wrap it around himself just fine and cover himself from his chin to his hooved feet. 

It brought little comfort to the way he was feeling now though, he was a 21 year old  ~~person~~ man and he couldn’t deal with the way his body was feeling. 

He was weak, and because he’s weak he didn’t hear when someone stepped into the space around him. 

“Technoblade?” 

Techno snapped his eyes up, baring his tusks a bit. 

There stood Eret, a crown on her head, a long skirt on and a woven basket filled with vegetables resting on his hip. Her hands lifted in a sign of submission, showing she meant no harm. 

Techno closed his mouth and huffed a bit, drawing himself closer. Eret made a gesture, like they were asking if they could sit. 

Techno rolled his eyes then closed them. “Do whatever you want” he flinched at the rumble of his own voice. When he opened his eyes again, Eret was sitting with his legs pulled to the side, resting her weight on one of her wrists. 

They sat in semi awkward silence until Eret spoke again. “Would you like to talk about it?” They rose their brow, their expression was hard to read because of the thick sunglasses. 

Techno looked down at the grass by his side, one hand coming up to play with the necklace again. A nervous tick. 

He sucked in a breath and held it for 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... and exhaled. 

“Might as well, I mean you probably know more about this stuff anyways” That peaked Erets interest, sitting straighter and giving a encouraging smile that reminded Techno way too much of his father. 

“I um, I don’t feel comfy in my own skin ya’ know. It’s like” he stopped for a second “it’s weird, my skin feels itchy and my blood is boilin’ like I’m- I’m overheatin’” Techno was struggling with his words but that was normal for him, he’s not the emotionally stunted  ~~ sibling ~~ brother for nothing. 

Eret spoke up softly “Is there anything that triggers it?” Techno briefly met what he assumed was their eyes, before averting it back to the ground. 

“Uh yeah, like, when I get called big man by Tommy, or uh son by Philza or Wilbur says I look like a girl. I- I just don’t like it” He looked back at Eret who still had that encouraging smile and continued. “It’s- I don’t like being perceived really and I don’t know why or how to fix it. I don’t like being called a girl, I mean, by female pronouns. Yknow and male pronouns while annoyin’ are the default. Sometimes it’s not that bad but today it’s just horrible, my cloak helps because it covers me from head to toe.” He took a gulp of fresh air after his rant, his voice was shaky. 

Eret made a humming noise, looking over at him Techno raised a brow. “It sounds like dysphoria to me, pronouns aren’t just confined to she/her and he/him” 

Techno made a little noise like a dying cat “I know that, uh they is one you use right” Erets smile brightened a bit and nodded enthusiastically. 

“It’s not the only one either though Techno,” at that Techno was officially curious compared to the intrigue he had before about simply letting all his feelings off his chest. 

Eret chuckled a little “There are people who make up their own and those are callled neopronouns the ones I’ve seen the most are xe/xem/xyr, ze/hir/hirs, ey/em/eir. Non binary is a huge spectrum there’s also people who go by it/it’s pronouns” The last one perked Technos interest, his eyes shooting up. 

Eret smiled brighter when he noticed “Hear something you like?” Techno fiddled with his necklace before nodding. The er- the it/it’s pronouns?” 

Eret nodded “Do you want me to use them in a sentence for you to test out?” 

Techno let out a shaky nod. 

“Okay, this is Technoblade, it’s a great fighter and it doesn’t like when other refer to it with binary pronouns. It’s learning more about itself and I’m glad I can help it figure itself out” 

By the time Eret finished their sentence Tehno was less itchy,  ~~ his  ~~ it’s eyes widened and it gulped. It’s mouth was dry. 

“I uh, I really liked that” it’s mumbled response came out, Eret smiled brightly. 

“I’m glad techno!” His enthusiasm was appreciated, Techno let out a small smile of it’s own before getting itself to its feet. 

“I should be going now” Eret stood herself, nodding before turning to leave. “Uh-“ it called out, Eret turned back around to techno raising their brow. 

“Thanks for the help and all, uh I won’t you know uh kill you next time there’s a fight or something” it stuttered out a bit, ringing it’s hands together. 

“You’re welcome and I’ll hold you to that techno! Have a good day” 

Techno turned away and nodded, it started walking away before Eret could get anymore words in. It’s heart wasn’t warmed at all. 


End file.
